


Get You Closer

by horrorsilk



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, Kinktober, M/M, Marking, Mild Blood, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorsilk/pseuds/horrorsilk
Summary: Sometimes, plans change. And sometimes that change is for the better.For Kinktober 2020 prompt: biting
Relationships: Cad Bane/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947808
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Get You Closer

"Cough up, Jedi." Bane stretched out a hand and Obi-Wan sighed before pressing the credits into his palm. The Duros counted them up before nodding his approval. "Eh, it'll at least get us a room for the night. Come on."

Rain was slashing down sharp enough to cut, and the pair made a mad dash from the hangar out into the elements. Obi-Wan's cloak protected him from the worst of it, and Bane wore his wide-brimmed hat same as always, so at the very least he wasn't blinded. Thankfully it wasn't too far a distance to the local cantina, and Bane handed over the credits they'd pooled together to pay for a room. They'd only meant to meet up here before catching a ride to the Outer Rim for a few days, but the storm had come out of nowhere, and it was too dangerous to leave the atmosphere. So much for their weekend getaway. 

"You comin', Hardeen?" Bane waved him over, and Obi-Wan hurried over, following him to the back. He pressed a code into the keypad to their room, the door swinging open and the pair wasting no time shucking out of their wet things as soon as they were inside. 

"I have to admit that I'm still not quite used to being called that again." Obi-Wan draped his sodden cloak over one of the room's chairs. 

"Safer than calling you Kenobi in public," Bane grunted, unbuckling his holsters. "Besides, no one's gonna bat an eye if they heard I'm travellin' with Rako Hardeen. They'll just assume it's business."

"Or pleasure," Obi-Wan suggested with a grin, which the Duros returned.

The sound of the rain slamming against the roof and the windows echoed through the sparsely furnished room. But it was a rhythmic, almost musical sound now, soothing in its steady beat, and the Jedi let his mind wander while listening. He rather liked the rain, but he knew Bane wasn't overly fond of it, which Obi-Wan supposed had something to do with his being cold-blooded. 

"Are you cold, Cad?" he asked, suddenly concerned. 

"Hm?" Bane looked up from the other side of the room, where he'd been unhooking his breathing apparatus. "I'm fine, don't you go playin' nursemaid." 

That, of course, did little to make the Jedi feel better, and so he stood from his chair and crossed over, pressing the back of his hand to Bane's cheek. "You _are_ cold," he said with a frown. "Come on, sit down with me." While Bane finished removing his respirator tubes, Obi-Wan took their rucksacks off of the bed and pulled back the blankets. As soon as Bane was free, he grabbed his arm and pulled him under the covers with him, wrapping his body around the Duros' lithe form. It took a few minutes, but eventually the cold dissipated and Obi-Wan felt their body temperatures come into balance.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Bane grumbled, but there was fondness in his voice. 

"I ask myself the same thing about you," Obi-Wan chuckled. He wrapped his arms more snugly around Bane's torso, giving it a squeeze. "Besides, seeing as we aren't exactly going to be able to spend the next few days doing what we originally planned, we have to make the most of the situation."

"When you put it _that_ way." The Duros rolled over to face him, red eyes glinting. He lifted his hands and cradled Obi-Wan's face between them. "It's been a while, doll; you sure you're up for it?" 

"Why don't you find out?"

The gauntlet was thrown down, and Bane was, as always, eager for the challenge. He pulled himself from the cocoon of Obi-Wan's arms, sitting lightly over his hips and framing his head with his arms, leaning down until he was only inches away from the man's face. Obi-Wan could feel his breath upon his face, see his own reflection on the surface of Bane's blood red eyes. For a minute they stayed just like that, with the Jedi's breathing growing more erratic as he felt the weight of the mercenary's gaze on him. Because if he'd learned anything about Bane in their time _together_ it was that he enjoyed the view, no matter what state of dress (or undress) Obi-Wan was in. 

Finally Bane seemed to come back into the present, blinking slowly and flashing his teeth. "You aren't attached to this, are you?" he rasped, grabbing a fistful of the shirt Obi-Wan wore. He shook his head, eyes wide as Bane shredded the fabric away with an intensely focused look on his face. After he was bare, though, Bane's touch turned gentle again, and his fingers splayed out over his abdomen. "Look at you, so soft and pretty."

Obi-Wan scoffed. "I don't know that anyone has ever called me pretty before."

"Don't think anyone has ripped your clothes off in a seedy cantina before, either," was the bland reply. "Don't hear you complaining about that, though."

Even if he'd meant to complain, Obi-Wan wouldn't have been able to; his voice died on his tongue, rising from the ashes as a drawn out moan when Bane ground his hips down and against his groin. His dick responded almost immediately, hardening almost unbearably as Bane kept pushing his hips against it. 

"Fuck, Cad, I missed you," he gasped, grabbing at his lover's shoulders. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too," Bane growled, kissing up and down his throat. Deciding they were verging too closely towards 'feelings territory,' though, he tilted his head, the once gentle kisses turning a little more primal. Each spot he placed his mouth was left with a small red mark, and by the time he reached Obi-Wan's collarbone, the Jedi was a shivering, sweaty mess. His usually impeccably neat hair was mussed out and spread over the pillow, his eyes glazed with lust as his mouth hung open as he took shallow, raspy breaths.

He really _was_ pretty.

Beneath him, Obi-Wan shifted, sliding his hands under the hem of Bane's shirt to stroke his stomach and chest. "You're smiling," he breathed.

"Of course I am. You'd be smiling, too, if you were thinking the same things I am."

"Oh? And what are you thinking about?"

"You're the Jedi, I'd think you'd know."

Obi-Wan frowned a little. "I'm not reading your mind, Cad."

"Nah, of course not." The Duros shrugged, leaning down close and grinning again, lips peeling back over his fangs. "I'll just tell you, then. That I'm thinking about how much I wanna bury my teeth in every inch of skin I can reach. Until you're all I'm gonna be able to taste for the next week."

Obi-Wan shuddered, a low groan rising from his throat. Bane took that as a yes, leaning down and brushing his teeth against the man's throat, relishing in every little gasp, every little twitch he managed to coax out of the Jedi. Obi-Wan Kenobi, the great negotiator, notorious smooth-talker, rendered speechless at even the slightest touch; the fact that Bane was responsible was a heady thought. 

Pausing for a moment, mouth stopping at the crook of Obi-Wan's neck, Bane took in a deep breath, the tips of his fangs pressing lightly against the flesh. He waited, watched, head swimming as the Jedi glanced at him with hooded eyes, his left hand resting against the base of Bane's skull in an encouraging gesture.

"Fuck, Cad, please."

Bane buried his fangs into the man's neck, every inch of him singing with pleasure as he heard Obi-Wan cry out his name. He increased the pressure until he felt the skin break, blood pouring hot into his mouth, and while the flavour of it threatened to drive him mad, Bane pulled away, feeling the hot fluid dripping down the corners of his mouth.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to - "

Obi-Wan's eyes were wild, his chest heaving as he gasped for air. 

_"Do it again."_

Bane blinked. "What?"

"Fuck, do it again." 

He didn't need to be told twice. Bane fell on him again, sinking his fangs into the flesh of Obi-Wan's left pectoral, this time soothing over the bleeding punctures with his tongue. Each bite made the Jedi cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure, and judging by the way his cock visibly twitched even through the confines of his trousers, Bane wondered if he might make him cum just by biting him. It was an interesting theory, and he decided to test it out.

Obi-Wan's shoulders and chest were covered with bites, blood dribbling from the deeper wounds, and so Bane moved south. Bruises were left even in the places he didn't break the skin, but the marks grew a little softer the further down his stomach he went. Until he reached the band of Obi-Wan's trousers, where he lifted his hands, tearing open the fabric and smirking at the way his cock throbbed in appreciation of its freedom. 

"C-Cad." Obi-Wan was breathless, hands grabbing fruitlessly at the bedsheets. 

"That's it, keep sayin' my name." Bane wrapped a hand around his shaft, jerking him with lazy strokes. "Tell me how bad you want it."

The man's hips canted up to meet each caress, a thin sheen of sweat breaking out all over his body. "Please...I need..."

"Need what, doll?"

"Need...you."

Bane kept pumping his cock, bending down and biting gently at his thigh. Obi-Wan keened, and he repeated the action on his other leg. That was all it took. As he broke the skin again, the taste of blood slicking over his tongue, the Jedi shattered, his body tensing and relaxing in a matter of seconds as he spent himself. Bane gave his softening length one last stroke before letting go, scooting up the bed to pull Obi-Wan against him, humming softly as the man relaxed.

"We're gonna need to get some bacta patches on you after you're rested up a bit," Bane sighed, stroking through his hair. 

"Now who's the one playing nursemaid?" Obi-Wan teased, voice weak. "Besides, you didn't get to - "

"Come off it, Kenobi. I've paid for the room for the next two nights. There'll be plenty of time for that later."

The Jedi sighed before nodding. "All right. But I've got your word now; it's my turn to take care of you next."

Bane chuckled, patting him affectionately on the shoulder. "I'm lookin' forward to it."


End file.
